1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved optical transmission fiber and, more particularly, it relates to a reinforced clad-type or composite-type transmission fiber which can be suitably used for optical communication. The invention further relates to a process of making such an optical transmission fiber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As optical communication systems employed in the case of communicating using coherent light such as a laser, a beam guide system having focussing elements such as optical lenses or reflectors periodically disposed in space, a space transmission system, and a system using an optical fiber made of a light-transparent material such as, for example, glass, plastics, etc., are known. The optical transmission fiber of this invention belongs to the type used in the last system among the aforesaid three optical communication systems. Different from the transmission systems used as a light guide or a image guide, an optical communication is generally performed by pulse transmission and hence in the optical communication system a material which does not cause distortion of transmission waveform is required as the material for the transmission line.